


Unspoken

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “How are you, DiNozzo?”





	Unspoken

“How are you, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, while grabbing his coffee mug. “You look a little bit tired today.”

“I have slept only three or four hours last night, but I'm fine.” _NO! Fuck, no! I'm not fine! You wanna know why? Because I love you! Yes, I love you, boss! I love you and every single damn day I hide my feelings from you. It hurts and sometimes I can't stand it anymore, but what shall I do? What would happen if I tell you that I love you?_

“You should sleep more.” Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Yes, I know.” Tony nodded and smiled back, even though he didn't feel like it.


End file.
